Things Have Changed
by TedChaoughFeelings
Summary: Story takes place at end of Mad Men Season 7a. Ted/Peggy/Stan. - I own nothing, I am just a fan.
1. Chapter 1

Ted agreed on the vote to join McCann. A five year contract, he said would be the rest of his life. But when Don spoke about being creative again and needing this job, all Ted could think of was Peggy.

"I'd move back to the city?" Ted asked in the meeting. No more three thousand miles separation. If he was back in the office in New York he would see her, run into her making coffee, and see her in meetings. Even if they weren't speaking or friends again anytime soon, she would be right there.

Without talking to Nan, Ted again made a decision. Moving to Los Angeles was a mistake, he thought he was saving his family but they were already broken, moving only made things worse. In New York, Ted had Peggy and work. In Los Angeles it was family and work, and he soon realized why he loved working so much, why he always wanted to stay late and come in early, it wasn't work at all, it was Peggy. And it was when he was working with Peggy that he felt alive. Why did he think Los Angeles would offer a fresh start? After months of living in Los Angeles, Ted stayed late in the office just to avoid being home. He loved his kids but no longer felt anything for Nan, only guilt and anger and guilt again for being angry with her. She wasn't Peggy and that wasn't her fault.

When Ted got the call about Burt Cooper's passing he was too eager to fly to New York. Nan and the kids stayed behind. Ted had been sloppy in the office for weeks, shaving one day but not the next, drinking screwdrivers all day long while propping up his feet and watching soap operas. He no longer cared about work at all; the plane ride with Sunkist execs was no joke. But when Ted learned of Cooper's passing and flew to New York for the funeral, he thought of Peggy. So he shaved and wore his lucky suit –the same brown suit he wore when he won Chevy. He flew in for support, for the agency, for the partners, but truthfully it was all for Peggy. He didn't know he'd end up in a partners meeting deciding his future for the next five years…

Roger made the announcement as secretaries and copywriters all gathered. He made a nice speech about Cooper and then announced the sale to McCann and Ted coming back. Ted stood there, standing next to Jim but his eyes scanned the room and found Peggy. She was wearing a white dress with orange stripes and buttons, and as Roger talked, Ted tried to place the dress as he remembered her wearing it before. He always noticed her clothing, and many times in his office in L.A. he tried to imagine what outfit she'd be wearing at that moment in the New York office. He hadn't even seen Peggy since that awkward encounter in the kitchen when she walked in on him making toast, after that he avoided New York at all cost, thinking it was best for the both of them. He had heard her voice weeks ago on speakerphone, her lovely voice, Ted thought. And now she was there in the same room with him, all these people gathered around and all Ted could think of was her. _Frank's passing…_It hit him- that's the dress Peggy wore when he found out Frank had died. She consoled him in his office, placing her hand on his arm, and Ted remembered how at the time he felt guilty for enjoying her touch so much at such at an unfortunate moment.

It was then Ted noticed that he had been looking down at the floor and Roger was no longer talking, and most people had scattered and left the room, but Peggy was still there talking to Stan.

Stan asked Peggy, "So where's Don?"

"Working."

Stan furrowed his brow and smirked at Peggy, she just smiled and nodded.

Stan saw Ted across the room standing perfectly still; he nudged at Peggy and nodded in his direction. Peggy replied his look with one of her own, shaking her head and the echo of a memory rang in her head _I'm fine, it's fine_. She wasn't and from the look of him, neither was Ted. She wondered if she should approach him, after all this time now he was here, and moving back and what did that mean? Had things changed? Peggy had been excited once before and then he ran away, but now he was here. She heard about the plane and Sunkist. Pete was telling her how miserable Ted was, but she thought it was just Pete being nice and telling her what she wanted to here.

Ted looked at Peggy and Peggy looked at Ted from across the room, but neither of them moved. And then Ted felt something he hadn't felt in a while, a smile widen on his face. It was a physical reaction, she had always made him smile and she didn't have to do or say anything, it was just her. Stan walked off in the direction of his office, he didn't need to be there for this, he thought.

Now it was just Ted and Peggy standing there, Peggy saw his face turn from despair to a smile and she felt a rush within her and her heart flutter but she thought better of it. Before Ted could muster up the courage to walk over to her, she turned on her heels and headed for her office. All these thoughts flooded her at once; _how dare he! he thinks a smile is all it takes? He can just decide to move here – there he goes making decisions again. I can't—_

Peggy had already reached her office, made a quick drink and was sipping it while leaning on her desk when she was interrupted with her thoughts when Ted appeared at her door. Everyone else in the office had gone home early, but when Ted saw her turn away from him he instinctually raced after her.

"I'm sorry…" He started.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, I didn't know about the McCann sale until just now in that meeting and I didn't have time to ask you what you thought about me moving back here. I don't want it to be like this, Peggy. I want to be here and I want to be with you."

And there it was - nothing from him in months and now this. The flowers on Valentine's Day, that wasn't from him after all, but even as upset she was the thought of it slightly warmed her heart. She had hoped for letters, even late night phone calls where Ted would call from California just to hear her voice answer "hello" and hang-up. But none of that happened. Peggy wanted him but more than that, she wanted to be with him, to be his wife but couldn't see that happening now.

She clutched her drink and took another sip, "Ted, you say one thing but do another. You say you love me and then you run away – why are you doing this?"

He rushed to her and held her hand, but she flinched and moved it away from him. Ted signed and sat on her couch, rubbing his temples unsure what to say next.

"I'm sure you heard about Sunkist and the plane…" Ted started. "I'm not just unhappy, I'm miserable. I thought leaving was noble, that things would change but who you are, your life, your memories and desires, they follow you…"

Peggy understood him; she walked over and sat on the other end of the couch. "Ted…" Peggy paused, looking down at her own drink and thought of Ted in his office drinking all day, angry and bitter, and saw herself slowly self-destructing as well.

"Nan knows…"

Peggy shot right up, and Ted grabbed hold of her arm to sit back down.

"She doesn't know that, but she knows about me. It was foolish to think things were going to be different."

Peggy nodded.

Ted turned to her and grabbed her hand again, this time she let him. He looked her in the eyes and said "I am leaving my wife, Peggy"

Peggy shook her head, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You've said that before and look what happened."

"In that meeting, I said yes to the contract because of you. Because it would mean living in New York and all I could think is maybe I will see you again at meetings, but I don't want to see you just for a second in the hallway or passing by in the kitchen. I want to see you every day, every night, I want to wake up next to you and kiss you good morning. I love you – I've always loved you."

Now tears flooded Ted's eyes as he raised Peggy's hand to his lips and kissed her gently.

"Ted, I don't know…" She trailed off. She stood up with Ted still holding her hand. "I need time and you…"

"It will happen, Peggy. I will give Nan all the money she wants and I can make arrangements to see the kids on weekends and holidays. I'm sure they would all be better off without miserable Ted around them – and without you in my life, that's all I am."

Peggy flinched whenever he said her name, "Nan" but Peggy thought better of it. That was his wife, they loved each other once, and maybe she still loved Ted. But Nan was no evil wife, she was kind and nice. And if Ted was miserable, and if Ted loved Peggy, Nan also deserved happiness and a love that was reciprocated.

"I wouldn't want them to hate me – your boys". She wiped away a tear off his cheek.

"They will adore you, like I do."

Peggy flashed a smile, and Ted stood up and wrapped his arms around her and held her. He wanted to kiss her but didn't want to push things. Peggy wrapped her arms around him in the embrace and thought he felt frail, when she always remembered him to be so strong. Maybe Los Angeles had changed him, or being away from her had – she never thought anyone would love her like this.

Peggy let out a laugh, "maybe we could take them to Burger Chef."

They pulled away from each others' embrace and Ted chuckled, "They'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ted was anxious about approaching Peggy again. A few days had passed since that night in the office, now when they passed each other in the hall he smiled at her, and she smiled back – but if anyone noticed she'd quickly let the expression disappear from her face. Peggy also wasn't ready to jump into something again, she told him she needed time but Ted didn't want to wait. Seeing her, but not being alone with her, was painful.

From his office late one night, Ted called Peggy's phone, in her office down the hall. He wanted to inquire if she was alone and if they could talk. Stan, sitting on her couch, saw Peggy's expression change as she answered the phone.

"Peggy, its Ted."

"Oh, hello." Peggy straightened up in her chair, as Stan looked on.

"I need to talk to you – we need to talk, can we…"

"I don't – I'm working right now." Peggy replied, as Stan turned back to his drawings.

Ted on the other end simply sighed and pleaded, "I know you need time and I can wait until you're done working tonight, it's urgent, please."

"Okay, I will let you know when I'm done." She hung-up the phone before he could say thank you. She looked on at Stan drawing, pretending he didn't overhear what he heard.

Keeping his eyes on his drawing board Stan asked, "So, that's still going on?"

Peggy picked up her drink and took a sip, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right. Well I'll leave you to it – whatever _it_ is. I have plans anyways."

Stan left her office and went to his own to pick up some things, but sat at his desk and decided not to leave. _Just in case_, he thought. Stan was always there for Peggy, she called to him the first time Ted flew back in from Los Angeles, the incident in the kitchen which was never about coffee. He didn't know what exactly what happened between them, only something had happened and Peggy hadn't been the same ever since.

Peggy finished her drink, sighed, and called Ted's office phone. He picked up on the first ring.

"Yes?"

"You can come to my office now."

Ted walked over in a hurried pace, Peggy's office door was wide open (the way Stan had left it) and he walked right in and closed door.

"Peggy, thank you." He sat on her couch, the same seat he sat in the other night.

"What did you want to talk about?" Peggy stayed behind her desk, she wanted a barrier between them, she still needed time and space and the desk at least gave her some physical space away from him.

"I have been thinking a lot about this, and last time I made a decision without your input and that was wrong. I was wrong to do that to you. I promise to include you, to talk to you before I make decisions."

"Oh." She looked at him, his face sincere and his hands clasped together as if he needed to hold on to something to settle him from speaking these words to her.

"I said the other night I am leaving my wife and I am going to do it. I can't just call her, that wouldn't be right, all these years of marriage to end it on a phone call or a letter, I've hurt her enough I can't do that to her." Peggy simply nodded in agreement.

"I thought I'd fly to Los Angeles this weekend and you can come with me. We can go together and speak to Nan or I don't know. I'm not sure how to do this."

Peggy got up from behind her desk and sat on the couch next to Ted, close enough this time where her leg was touching his.

"Ted, I can't – I can't go with you. I am the "other woman" even though that's not what I wanted to be, I can't be there. You have to do this. And you are right; you have to speak to her in person."

"I am going to tell her everything. She is going to hate me, but it's the right thing to do. I've done wrong by her and my family." He paused and sighed, "I wish you would come with me. We could go to the beach." Peggy smiled at him and said "Another time, you need to do this first."

"Yes…" he trailed off. He didn't feel he had enough courage to break the news to Nan, let alone stand up and leave Peggy's office.

They sat there on the couch, wanting one another, but neither of them moved. Peggy wanted to wait, she didn't want to simply accept Ted and let him have all of her so easily. And Ted wanted to wait until things were officially over with Nan, so he could hold Peggy in his arms without guilt. He wanted to share and express his love for her openly and not keep it a shameful secret whispered about in the office. He hoped in time they could freely and openly share their love together.

Peggy was first to break the silence "I should be heading home. It's late." They both stood up at the same time, and Ted responded, "Yes, of course."

He opened the door to her office as she gathered her things, "Can I ride down with you? I can hail the cab."

Peggy smiled, "All right."

They walked down the office hall together. Stan jumped to his office door to open it ajar enough to see Peggy and Ted walk together, and it was then that Ted grabbed hold of Peggy's hand. They both smiled and looked on ahead as they walked towards the elevators. Stan slumped back over to his chair. He couldn't make out their entire conversation but heard enough - Ted was leaving his wife for Peggy. Stan had wanted Peggy, he loved her. He kept hoping one day she would notice him and see the man he's become. Throughout their friendship he evolved, and it was Peggy who made him appreciate and understand women. And even though Stan had somebody, his "baby", she was just someone to spend time with, she wasn't Peggy. But now Ted was back and things were changing. _Maybe it wouldn't work, maybe he won't get a divorce – he ran way the first time_, Stan thought to himself. But no, he loved her and he was more certain of it now and all he wanted was to see Peggy happy again, to see her smile, even if the smile wasn't for him.

Ted and Peggy held hands as they rode down the elevator. They held hands as they left the Time Life building and neither of them spoke as they waited for a cab. When it arrived they let their hands break free, Ted opened the door for Peggy and said "goodnight".

She smiled up at him as she took her seat and said "goodnight." As the cab began to pull away she blurted out "stop!" and the cabbie slammed on his breaks. Ted wondered if she had forgotten something upstairs, but Peggy opened the door and called to Ted. He walked over and she offered her hand to him. He clasped on as she pulled for him to join her in the cab. He sat down and closed the door behind him. Peggy leaned forward to the cabbie "Okay, we can go now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ted sat still in the cab, excited. He wasn't sure what was happening, or where they were going: back to her place? To grab a drink? But he didn't want to head back to his lonely hotel room. He hadn't been back in New York long enough to rent an apartment so he settled on staying in a hotel room which he dreaded returning to, as it reminded him of how lonely he really was. He was excited just to sit next to Peggy in a cab, to hold her hand. He learned from his time in the L.A. office how important it was to remember the small details so he could recall them later – the smell of her perfume, the soft touch of her hand, her lips. He knew now how precious every single moment he ever shared with her was, and he wanted to savior each second.

They arrived at Peggy's apartment and she turned to him and asked, "Do you want to come inside?"

Ted smiled despite himself and answered, "Yes". He paid the cabbie and they walked inside.

Peggy walked in first, unlocking the door and dropping her purse and keys inside. Ted followed behind her and remembered the last time he was in her apartment and what happened that night. Ted had replayed it so many times in his head – it was his favorite memory. Seeing her in that black dress with the pink bow, and that night when he was the one who stripped her of the dress. It was the last time he remembered being happy, and not just happy, but truly at peace when they lied together in bed and he held her in his arms. He wished so many lonely nights in the office that he could return to that night and change everything. In his fantasy he would have stayed and slept beside her, and in the morning bring her breakfast in bed. They would have gone to Hawaii for Christmas. So many things would have been different…but that was the past and now he was here again and he promised himself if he had the chance he would do things right.

Peggy walked over to the kitchen, calling back to Ted if he wanted something to drink. Peggy's abrupt decision in the cab was triggered by her own nagging anxiety. _What if Ted flies to Los Angeles and never comes back? What if this is it? What if nothing really changes and he leaves again_, she thought as they stood there waiting for the cab. And when he had said goodnight she realized she wanted him and didn't want to wait.

Peggy poured juice in two glasses and brought one over to Ted, who sat on her living room couch with his coat still on, as he didn't want to be assuming of the situation. Peggy handed Ted the juice as he chuckled, "Juice?"

Peggy sat down, "What's wrong with juice?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, in L.A. I had juice all day long in the office, you know, from Sunkist."

"Oh, yes of course."

"Peggy, what are we doing?"

"I know you need to take care of things with your family and I am not ready to allow you completely back into my life, but…" Ted placed his hand on Peggy's knee.

"Ted, I'm not ready – for that. I want to, I do, but not now." Ted didn't move his hand away and Peggy didn't want him to.

"Tell me, what do _you_ want?" he smiled sweetly at her. It took everything in him to not shed her of her clothes and feel her warm skin against his.

She smiled and stood up, taking his hand and walking over to the bedroom. She took off his coat and began to unknot his tie.

"Peggy…" Ted pleaded.

"I want you in my bed. I want to sleep beside you and wake up next to you." She had his tie undone and tossed it on the floor with his coat.

Ted smiled at her, "I'd like that."

She began working on the buttons of his shirt as Ted was trembling with excitement, he shyly asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Peggy coyly smiled up at him and answered, "Yes, but only a kiss."

His lips jumped to hers so quickly she was taken aback by it. She had wanted him too, and had longed for this moment but Ted, Ted was so eager and desperate for her touch. His tongue moved in her mouth, and he moaned when she bit at his bottom lip. They pulled apart, as Ted took a step backwards away from her. He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. Peggy put her fingers to her lips, they already felt sore and bruised from the kiss but it had been so long since either of them had kissed so passionately that it overwhelmed them, especially Ted.

Peggy unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and put on her nightgown, a simple short nightie she wore to bed. Ted sat there, his shirt unbuttoned exposing his undershirt, his trousers, belt, and boots were still on. He held onto the mattress, because if he held onto Peggy he wouldn't want to let go.

Peggy climbed into bed and broke the silence, "Are you just going to sit there? If you are uncomfortable you can head home – maybe this isn't going to work…"

"No—" Ted turned around to face her, "I want to do this. I want to be here with you. It's just, challenging."

She smiled coyly again, looking at him and glancing over at the empty space on her bed, "You can keep your clothes on, if that would help."

Ted looked down at her dress on the floor, this isn't the night he envisioned when he wanted to speak with her in her office. There she was in bed, in her nightie, so beautiful and perfect. But he couldn't be with her completely, and it pained him, but he wasn't going to leave.

"I will keep most of my clothes on, it's probably best."

He slipped off his boots, socks, and his shirt, but kept on his undershirt and trousers. In case, he thought to himself, at least there would be a few layers separating him from her. He wanted her so badly. but he wanted to respect her decision even more. He lied in bed next to her, as she curled up alongside him; he kissed her forehead gently and breathed in the smell of her hair.

And for a moment, he felt he travelled back in time to that night. Even if they were both wearing clothes now and there was no real release, he was there with her, in that same bed and this time, he would spend the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ted stayed the night. He woke up around 5:30am, slowly climbed out of bed as to not wake Peggy. He slipped on his boots, buttoned up his shirt, and as he went to put on his coat he turned around and looked upon Peggy's face as she slept, so peaceful and beautiful. He slipped out of the apartment and went up the street.

A few minutes later Peggy awoke to find Ted gone. She thought this might happen, that he wouldn't really stay the night and as she began her morning routine she wondered what time of night he had left. She searched around her apartment for a note, searching for some indication and reason on why he left but there was nothing. As she was getting dressed she heard the front door to her apartment open, she grabbed the baseball bat she kept under her bed and turned, it was then she saw the intruder, it was Ted.

"Good Morning, I hope you're not planning on using that on me."

"You're here? I mean, you're back."

Ted smiled, as he set down a bag of pastries and two coffees.

"I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed but there's not much food in your kitchen and there's not a diner near here but I did find a small bakery."

Peggy set down the bat, picked up a coffee and took a sip.

"So, you stayed last night?"

Ted's smile widened, "Yes, I stayed. Can't you tell? I haven't shaved."

Peggy set her coffee back down on the table, and they both took a step closer to one another. Ted pushed a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, cupped her face and kissed her. His raspy five o'clock shadow rubbed against her fair skin. As they pulled apart she smiled and said, "Now I can tell."

They sat together and had coffee and pastries. Their talk changed from personal to work, but there were moments that morning where they let the silence surround them and they looked fondly at one another. This isn't what they wanted, but it was something.

They parted ways as Peggy left to the office and Ted returned to his hotel room to change suits and shave.

The rest of the week, Peggy and Ted freely exchanged glances and smiles across meetings and in the hallway. Although they were surrounded by other people at work, they were always aware of one another. And yet, they wanted other people around, group meetings or talks, so as to not raise gossip. That weekend, Ted flew out to Los Angeles to talk with Nan.

He knew it would best to get the talk done with and out of the way, that stumbling around the issue would be cause for even more grief and guilt. He thought of Peggy in New York waiting for him, and his family in Los Angeles waiting for him. When he arrived in L.A. he stopped by the office, left his bags there then called home to check in. The boys were at a sleepover and Nan was at the house alone. Ted told Nan over the phone, "We need to talk" to which Nan replied, "Yes, we do."

Nan was ready for Ted when he arrived shortly after the phone call. Ted had a drink at the office to calm his nerves, while Nan had made a pot of coffee. Ted walked in the door to find Nan sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him.

"No bags?"

"I left them at the office."

"Sit down, Ted. Have some coffee." She poured him a cup as he sat down and slumped in his seat.

"Nan, I-" Ted began.

"Ted, before you start, I have something to say." Ted perked up in his seat and held onto the cup of coffee.

"This is over. I have tried, I really have. All those late nights of you working at the office, then we up and moved across the country for you and nothing changed. And then _you_ decide to move again without consulting your family? I know what this is about, I've always known but I hoped you'd move past it. Well Ted, we aren't moving. Your family, the boys, are staying here with me. You can live your life as you want."

Ted drank some coffee then set the cup back down. He looked to Nan, devastated by the fact that every word she spoke was the truth. She had known about Peggy, had mentioned Peggy at home and he would always deflect and lie to avoid the subject.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, for my behavior and the past – I didn't mean to hurt you or our family. I-I fell in love with someone else, and I tried to run away from everything but it just made things worse. I'm sorry, Nan. You deserve someone better than me."

Nan got up from the table and turned her back to Ted.

"I know that's why you came back, why else would you fly home so quickly after leaving? But please, don't speak to me about _her_."

Ted rubbed his brow and lowered his face, "Yes, of course."

Nan sat back down at the table, "I wanted to be the one to end things. I wanted to make this decision before you could. We both knew this was coming."

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. The phone rang and broke the silence, Nan got up to answer it, and it was the boys at the sleepover, wanting to know if their dad had arrived. Nan handed the phone to Ted, "Hey, boys! Having fun? – Yes, I will see you tomorrow before my flight. Be good." Ted hung-up the phone and then looked over to Nan, "It is all right if I see them tomorrow?"

"Well, I suppose so since you are already flying back to New York and when are you going to see them again?"

"I do _want_ to see them and spend time with them, no matter what happens they are still my boys."

"We will work it out, visitation and all that, with the attorneys."

"Thank you, Nan."

Ted left the home he shared with his family, stopped by the office for his bags and ended up sleeping on his couch. He called Peggy in the morning to tell her how it went with Nan. As dreadful as that conversation with Nan was, he felt at peace talking to Peggy and hearing her voice. He wished she was there with him; he always longed to be by her side. Although he hated the idea of ending a marriage, he knew that this was not just some tryst - this was love. He loved Peggy more than he ever thought he was capable of loving anyone. Even in the beginning of his marriage to Nan and their courtship, he never felt a strong connection to her like he did with Peggy.

Instead of Ted blaming Nan or blaming himself, he thought better of it and figured that some people have strong chemistry and connection, and maybe, possibly, he was always intended to be with Peggy. He never quite likened the idea of soulmates but if there were such a thing, Ted thought to himself, Peggy would be his soulmate.

Ted never did get a chance to see his boys on this trip, Nan had called and said their plans had changed and added "maybe next time". Ted didn't want to fight, he apologized again about flying out so soon and left it at that. He headed back to New York, back to Peggy. On the plane ride he thought of Peggy waiting for him at the apartment, he pictured her waiting by the phone for his phone call, and as always, he wondered what she was wearing at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The weekend Ted flew back to L.A. to have the talk with Nan, Peggy was nervous whether Ted would ever return back to New York. So she focused her energy and anxiety into her work. Peggy called Stan to ask him about tags and additional artwork for the Burger Chef national campaign.

"Hello?"

"Do you really like the Burger Chef campaign?" Peggy started, without any introduction.

"Oh," Stan replied, "it's you."

"Yes" Peggy sighed.

"Are you in the office _again_? You do know it's the weekend, right?"

"I can't let this go-"

"Peggy, this isn't about the campaign is it?"

"I don't know what to do…"

"Where are you?"

"I'm not in the office, Stan. I'm at home."

"All right, I'll be right on over."

Stan hung up before Peggy could protest. She paced around her apartment waiting for Stan to arrive.

Stan walked into the building and ran into Julio eating a popsicle, who asked him "Who are you? I haven't seen you before. You're a stranger."

"I haven't seen you before either, kid. Maybe _you're_ the stranger" Stan replied.

Stan knocked on Peggy's door, she opened it and flashed a tight smile as he walked in, pointing back to Julio in the hall "Have you met _that one_ before?"

"Oh, it's just Julio. A neighbor boy."

Stan nodded and smiled, then looked around her apartment, walking around and checking things out. He nodded toward the bed and said "So, that's where the magic happens?"

Peggy smiled and shook her head as a no, and picked up one of the art boards for Stan to look at.

"I'm not sure about this…"

"Peggy, I didn't come over to talk about work."

"Oh?"

He took off his jacket, tossed it on a chair and plopped down on her couch. "So what's really going on, chief? Is this about the man who loves memos?"

Peggy sat next to him on the couch, "I don't –I shouldn't really talk about it."

"Well, who else are you going to talk to about this? And I'm already here on your couch, so…"

Peggy pursed her lips and tilted her head, she realized he was right, there wasn't many people in her life she trusted to share personal stories about herself with, but this was Stan and he knew her, better than anyone.

"All right, but I'm going to need a drink." She got up and fixed drinks for both of them.

She then proceeded to tell Stan about Ted coming to her office that night to talk, how he was going to leave Nan for her. Stan's usual smiling face became one of stone, but as Peggy revealed how Ted slept over that night and emphasized nothing physical happened, Stan began to smile. She told him how Ted was flying to L.A. to talk to Nan but she was concerned if he'd ever return…

"Peggy," Stan took hold of her hand, "If he doesn't come back, he's a fool."

She smiled to him, as a tear went down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"He's already a fool," Stan continued, "I knew something happened before between you two – and you don't deserve that. You deserve -"

Stan stopped himself, and downed the rest of his drink, setting his glass on the coffee table.

Peggy looked at Stan, she was amazed, he was so quick with words and it was the first time she saw him hold back his tongue. Stan stared off looking forward.

"I think about that night in the office, when you bandaged me up, what if things were different…what if we had…"

Peggy ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him, but he turned to look at her with wounded eyes. She'd seen those eyes before, after the Heinz meeting when they ran into each other at the bar.

"Stan…" Peggy sighed and briefly closed her eyes; that's when Stan leaned in and kissed her gently. She didn't move away or try to stop the kiss, instead she kissed him back.

"I-I can't" Peggy started.

"I know." Stan picked up his glass only to realize it was empty and sat it back down.

"And so you know, I wouldn't do that to you, what Chaough did. You are not a toy to play with whenever _he_ wants."

Peggy nodded.

"I love him."

Stan bit his lip and turned to her, "_I_ love you".

The words hit Peggy hard and she blinked in confusion. She had an idea Stan had feelings for her, or at least, she gathered the feelings were mainly physical. He had kissed her before in the office, multiple times now, but she always believed that was the extent of his feelings for her. But they had been friends, and she loved their friendship and the bond they had grown to have over the years. She cherished him.

"I have thought about that night in the office too" she confessed.

Stan smiled, "Oh really?"

There it is, she thought, his sexy voice.

She began playing with her hands and shook her head.

"What if he doesn't come back? What if he wussess out again? What then?" Stan began.

Peggy lowered her head, "I don't know."

Stan got up to leave, put on his jacket and Peggy followed him to the door and held it open for him. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on her forehead. "Maybe next time, champ."

She watched Stan leave, closed the door and sat back down on the couch. What am I doing? She thought. This man here wants me, and what of Ted? What if he doesn't come back?

She looked over to the clock and tried to guess where Ted would be at that minute, maybe he's already spoken to Nan, maybe he's in the office, maybe he's changed his mind? She let the thoughts consume her until she fell asleep, worried and anxious for a call that may not come. But Ted did call her, the next morning. Peggy tried to pretend on the phone that she wasn't concerned but listening to Ted's voice comforted and soothed her. When their call ended, she sighed and felt relieved – it was all for nothing, she thought. And then, for a moment, her mind wandered over to Stan and the kiss they shared and she smiled. She quickly shook her head to get rid of the thought, and wondered what dress she would wear to see Ted that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ted arrived at JFK late Sunday night; he forgot about the time difference and wondered if Peggy was still up waiting for him. As the plane landed in JFK and he was instructed it was now safe to unfasten his seatbelt he looked down at his hand and realized he was still wearing his wedding band. All these years of marriage he never really noticed it before, he never took it off at night, it was as if the wedding band had merged with him but only in that moment he knew that his marriage was no longer. He slipped off the band, revealing a circle of white skin that hadn't seen the sun, and wedged the ring between the seats. He figured some flight attendant might find it and pawn it, or it'd get thrown in some lost and found pile at the airport, either way, he no longer needed it and didn't want to arrive at Peggy's apartment still wearing it.

By the time Ted hoped into a cab and arrived at Peggy's it was almost 11pm. He got out of the cab and stood on the sidewalk just outside of her apartment building and saw a light on in her window. He smiled at the thought of her waiting for him, and yet for some reason he stood there wanting to see her shadow move in front of the light. He stood there for a moment, clutching his bags, when he finally saw her shadow and then walked on forward to the door. Peggy quickly went to open the door and threw her arms around Ted, Ted's heart raced and wanted to embrace her but his hands were still clutching his bags.

"Hello to you too" Ted said.

"I just – I was waiting for you" Peggy replied. They walked into her apartment, Ted set down his bags, and threw off his coat, as Peggy locked the door. Ted turned to her and held her close, their bodies fully touching; "Now I can really hold you." Peggy nuzzled against his neck, kissing him softly until she was nibbling on his ear and then whispered, "Are you hungry?"

Ted's blood began to race, as he pushed her back against the door and began to devour her lips. Peggy pushed his chest lightly and they broke apart, gasping for air. Peggy let out a small laugh "I meant, do you want to get dinner?"

Ted smiled to her; he then realized she was fully made-up just for him. He took a step back, holding on to one hand, to look at her full outfit. It was a sleeveless low-cut short black dress, paired with black heels and no tights.

"Wow" is all that slipped from Ted's lips. He pulled her to him, "Okay, I am taking you out but then we are coming back here." Peggy let out a laugh and grabbed her keys, purse, and coat. They went to an upscale bar and had drinks, they stumbled back at Peggy's apartment close to 1am, kissing as they threw off their coats and kicked off their shoes, but the moment they fell into bed they fell right asleep before anything could happen.

The next morning they awoke to the sound of Peggy's alarm, it was now Monday and they would need to head into the office for work. Peggy turned off the alarm and turned over to Ted, then looked down and realized they were fully dressed and Peggy let out a sigh as Ted at that moment yawned "Good Morning".

"We fell asleep. I need to get ready."

"Peggy," Ted grabbed hold of her arm before she could jump out of bed, "we need to talk about things."

"We can do that later."

"No, no. I mean, we need to tell the office. They are going to know, they guessed as much last time. I think it's best if we are forward and honest about things."

"Ted, you aren't divorced yet. Let's wait until everything is finalized and some time has passed, and then we can talk about telling people."

Ted hung his head low and muffled an "okay". He gathered his things and headed for the door, "See you at the office".

"Yes, see you at the office", Peggy replied.

As Peggy got ready that morning she thought back to Stan, and wondered why she hadn't told Ted about what happened. She dismissed it. Ted didn't need to know, it wasn't an issue or anything he would need to be concerned about. But what worried her was the idea that everyone would know, officially know, about her and Ted and her heart raced that morning as she rode the elevator up to the office floor.

….

Meredith informed Joan there would be a partners meeting as soon as the partners arrived that morning.

"Well it's not in the schedule" Joan replied.

Meredith smiled to Joan, "Ted has requested a meeting immediately" and walked off to inform the other partners.

Pete arrived late to the meeting, finding Don, Roger, Joan, and Cutler seated before him as Meredith began about the minutes.

"What is this about anyways? Is there new business? I haven't been informed." Pete started.

Meredith pointed to Ted, "Ted requested this meeting".

"Yes, thank you Meredith. Actually this is just for the partners, so Meredith if you could please step out." Ted replied.

Meredith cheerfully walked out of the meeting and closed the door behind her.

"What is this about, Ted? Get on with it, I have important clients to call" Roger chimed in.

"I have some personal news to share," Ted announced, then cleared his throat, "I am getting a divorce."

Joan, Don, and Pete all exchanged glances.

"I don't see how that concerns us, we should still be fine financially" Cutler responded.

Ted continued, "And I- I am seeing Peggy Olson."

Don and Pete shifted in their seats, unsure of how to respond.

"I hope that our relationship would not detract from the company, and that you would continue to treat her with the great respect that she has earned from her years of experience."

Cutler broke the silence, "Is that all, Ted?"

Ted cleared his throat again, "Yes."

Ted was the first to leave the meeting; he went directly to his office and closed his door. He heard Peggy that morning about wanting to wait to inform the office, but he didn't want to wait he just wanted to share the news and rip the bandage off right away.

Don looked to Joan, "Should we be expecting wedding invitations?"

"It didn't sound that way to me" Joan responded, gathering her things and heading back to her office.

Pete asked Don, "Do we say anything?"

Don looked at Pete just as puzzled and left the meeting, as Roger and Cutler walked off in opposite directions.

As the meeting took place Peggy was in her office waiting on Stan to deliver her art boards, when Pete knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"I just want you to know, I'm happy for you two. I knew that night over drinks and well, I'm glad you have someone in your life."

"What are you talking about?"

Pete stepped closer to Peggy, "I know about you and Ted. He just told us. And I just wanted to offer my congratulations to you."

Peggy bolted from her office, walking right past Pete and headed for Ted's office. She walked right into Ted's office leaving the door open behind her and found Ted at his desk having a drink.

"What did you DO?" Peggy exclaimed.

"Peggy, please calm down."

Ted walked around his desk and closed his office door.

"You told everyone?"

"No, not everyone. I called a partners meeting and informed them. They needed to know."

"No, they didn't, Ted. I said we should wait, that we should give it time. Here you are making decisions all over again."

"But this was a good decision. They were going to know eventually, they just know a bit sooner now."

Peggy stormed out of Ted's office, went to hers and grabbed her purse and coat and left. Joan and Stan were in the hallway and witnessed Peggy storm off. Joan whispered to Stan, "trouble in paradise already?"

Peggy walked a few blocks to a nearby movie theater. She bought a seat to a movie which already began playing, stumbling into the dark theater and grabbing a seat in the aisle. A few minutes past, and the theater door opened again shining light onto the screen. Then Peggy felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to find it was Stan standing over her, "mind if I squeeze in?" He passed in front of her and sat down.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she whispered to him.

"This is where you always go."

Peggy flashed a small smile, before tightening her lips again.

"And don't worry, Chaough didn't follow me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ted hid in his office all day, and asked his new secretary if she could inform him when Ms. Olson returned to the office. It was 7pm when his secretary buzzed that Ms. Olson still hadn't returned and if it was all right for her to leave, "Yes, of course" Ted responded, as he clutched his drink in his hand. He couldn't understand why Peggy was so angry with him, he ended his marriage for her, he moved back to New York just for her, what more could he do to prove that he loved her?

He left work and stopped by a record store, picking up an album, a gift for Peggy. He then went to her apartment building to wait for her, sitting on her stoop with the wrapped album under his arm, wondering when she would be coming home.

…

Peggy and Stan watched the rest of the movie, even though they had missed the first half as they walked in late. As the movie ended and the lights came on, Stan turned to Peggy and asked, "So what now, chief?"

"I could use a drink." Peggy replied.

So they headed over to a bar, it wasn't nice like the one she went to with Ted. This bar was dingy, with dark lighting and a lingering odor, a mixture of sweat and booze. They sat in a booth, as Stan ordered them drinks.

"Are you going to talk or are we just going to sit here?" Stan asked.

"What's the difference? If I talk no one listens, _they_ just do whatever they want."

"I listen" Stan protested.

Peggy tilted her head and was reminded of something Don told her about Ted. _He's not interested in your idea, he's interested in his_. Peggy let out a deep sigh and sipped her drink.

"Why are you here, Stan?"

"What-we're friends."

Peggy scoffed.

"We are. Whatever happens we're friends. You know that."

"Thank you, what I need right now is a friend."

Stan reached out and held her hand and she smiled at him, "Not _that_ kind of friend." Stan let out a loud laugh, and Peggy chuckled.

They sat in the bar drinking in silence, exchanging glances and looking at the other people who wandered in and out of the bar. This is nice; Peggy thought to herself, to sit with someone and not have to say a word.

They left the bar late, sharing a cab ride home. When they reached Peggy's apartment Peggy turned to Stan, "Thank you for tonight."

Stan smiled sweetly at her, "Sure thing. See you tomorrow, boss."

Peggy exited the cab and saw a figure sitting on her stoop. She walked up and saw it was Ted, who was nearly falling asleep.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you…"

Peggy walked past him, as he rose to his feet. He stood on the steps and turned to her, Peggy let out an exasperated sigh, "Well, are you coming in?" she asked him, and he followed in behind her.

"Where did you go? I waited at the office hoping you'd come back, when you didn't I just came here…" Ted started.

"I needed time – to think." Peggy said, but she couldn't tell if she said think or drink, either word was true for her situation.

"You came in a cab – who else was with you? _Don_?"

"No, it wasn't _Don_. That was Stan; he wanted to see I got home safe."

"Well, that's nice of him" Ted cleared his throat, "Did you two ever?"

Peggy glared at Ted.

"Is that why you're here, Ted? You want to see if I'm alone? Nothing happened, all right. We went to the movies and out for drinks, that was it."

Ted sighed, out of relief and frustration.

"I don't want to fight with you, Peggy. I just –I just wanted to see you…"

Peggy pointed to the package under his arm, "What is that?" and crossed her arms.

"A gift, for you."

"I don't want a gift, Ted. I want to know why you didn't listen to me. Why did you tell everyone?"

"I don't want to keep this a secret. I'm tired of lying and pretending. We don't have to hide anymore, Peggy. _We_ _can_ be together, really be together without feeling guilty or ashamed." He held her hand in his and added, "I love you and I want to be with you, and I want everyone to know."

He had told her he loved her that night before he moved three thousand miles away, he had ended his marriage, and although she knew he loved her, she never felt he said the words often enough to comfort her. She believed him when he spoke the words, but couldn't fully allow herself to trust him, even now, even if she wanted to. Peggy uncrossed her arms and let them hang by her side.

Ted handed the package to her, "It's an album" he said, "maybe we can listen to it?"

She undid the wrapping and read the title, Nat King Cole.

He took the album from her and set in the record player to track four and the song began to play, "It Only Happens Once". As the music started to play, he walked over to her and took her in his arms and began to sway slowly.

_It only happens once, why couldn't I have known it then._

"I listened to this song a lot when I was in L.A. … Peggy, you are the one for me." Ted said softly. She rested her head on his chest.

_It only happens once, and for me that once was you_.

A tear streamed down Peggy's cheek and she tried to stifle a sniffle, Ted looked down and raised her chin to look into her eyes.

"I am going to marry you, Peggy Olson. I want to make all your dreams come true." Ted kissed her sweetly, as another tear streamed down her cheek and fell onto his shirt.

"Ted there are things you don't know about me, my past…things I haven't told you."

"None of that matters now, all that matters is that I love you, and you love me?"

Peggy let out a small sigh, "Yes, I love you, Ted."

The album kept on playing, a different track was now coming from the record player, but they stood there still swaying and holding onto one another, not wanting to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tuesday morning the entire office was buzzing about news of Ted and Peggy, about Ted divorcing his wife, and the fight he and Peggy had in the office. Even Joan caught herself mixed in with the other secretaries, overhearing their gossip, Joan decided to step into the conversation, "Now Mr. Chaough and Ms. Olson would not appreciate their private life be spoken of in the office like this. I'm sure you are all very busy and have work waiting for you back at your desks." The secretaries scattered, as Don walked in smiling and saying good morning to Joan. Joan took out a cigarette and began smoking, "What do we do about this now; office gossip." Don shrugged and replied, "None of my business" and headed to his office.

Peggy and Ted arrived to the office separately. He had stayed the night with Peggy, after dancing slowly with her in her living room, but Peggy had confessed to Ted that she wanted to wait until he was legally divorced before anything physical would happen between them. Ted wanted to push her, but thought better of it and simply replied "I can wait." Ted spent the night, this time on the couch, as he couldn't trust himself to sleep on her bed again, even if he was fully dressed.

Peggy offered him an apology, as she handed him an extra pillow for the couch.

"Don't apologize, Peggy. I'm happy to be here with you, even if it's like this."

"I'm just not ready to…" Peggy started.

"I understand. Good night, Peggy" he smiled to her.

She returned the smile and went to her bed. She tossed and turned in bed, thinking about Ted and what he had done, how she easily forgave him which she couldn't understand because she could still feel the anger boiling inside of her. She began to tell herself that Ted had a hypnotic mesmerizing way to him, that when around him, she began to lose herself and lose her sense of control. Her love for him, and likewise, his love for her, was intoxicating. Even still, there was an uneasiness to it that left Peggy wondering and searching for a deeper meaning. Again, a flash of Stan popped into her mind before she finally fell asleep, she was always annoyed when he called her "chief" but now, she smiled at the term.

…

Peggy arrived to the office first, saying a quick hello to Joan but didn't stop to talk to her, or anyone in the office. Peggy walked in so quickly she didn't even realize the hush which preceded her footsteps, as the secretaries fell in silence of their office gossip. A few minutes later Ted arrived, cheerful as ever, greeted everyone then went to his office to start his day.

Stan emerged from his office to knock on Peggy's door, he beat out a little tune and Peggy knew it was him.

"Come in, Stan."

"Morning chief."

Peggy smiled despite herself, and then shook her head, "It's too early for that."

Stan closed the door behind him, sat down on her couch and propped up his feet. Peggy relaxed back into her chair, as the whirring of office noise moved around them, Stan and Peggy were quiet and still in Peggy's office. A buzz came on her intercom, "Mr. Chaough is here to see you."

Stan stirred and sat up right to leave, Peggy motioned to him to sit back down.

"I should go."

"No, don't."

Peggy buzzed the intercom, "Send him in."

Ted burst through the door smiling wide at Peggy, he moved in so quickly and made his way around her desk, hopped up and sat upon it, and didn't see Stan sitting on her couch.

"Let's go somewhere! Let's hop in my plane and go for a ride, I can fly us along the coast." Ted shared excitedly.

Peggy cleared her throat, and gestured to Stan, "_We_ have work to do."

Ted turned back to see Stan sitting there, hopped off the desk, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry – sorry to interrupt. I just – I…"

"It's quite all right, Ted. We can talk later."

"Yes, yes, I will be in my office."

Ted left the room as abruptly as he entered it. Stan sat bewildered on the couch, lit up a joint and remarked to Peggy, "you wanted me to stay for _that_?"

"No, not exactly."

Stan was then reminded of the first time Ted had come back to New York after leaving to L.A., the incident about coffee that really wasn't about coffee at all. It then struck him that he was a buffer for Peggy, he momentarily felt anger within him as he was being used, then it jarred him, why would Peggy need a buffer now? Ted and Peggy were together, weren't they?

They worked through the morning and afternoon. Ted buzzed her a second time inquiring about lunch, and Peggy explained they would be ordering in as she and Stan had to work.

Ted sat in his office all day, unsure what to do with himself. He thought after last night, after clearing the air, everything would be fine between them. She turned down his romantic gesture of a rendezvous and it left him speechless. He felt she was pushing him away. When he buzzed her at lunch, he thought he heard a slight annoyance in her voice at the suggestion. When he had pictured them together as a couple, as a couple working together, it would include lunch time trysts, sharing laughs, and late night drinks. He wondered if there was anything he could do, anything different. He felt he waited long enough to be with her, to be around her, and although he was with her, he felt a great distance between them.

After lunch Ted phoned home to Nan to check on the boys, and to check on the paperwork for the divorce. Nan already had lined up an attorney, and so the paperwork was almost complete but still required Ted's signature and review of the agreement on visitation with the boys.

"If you could send it right away…"

"I sent the paperwork to you this morning, it should arrive soon enough."

"Thank you, Nan."

"Goodbye, Ted."

Ted relaxed back in his chair, swirling a drink in his hand. He sighed in relief, thinking this would solve everything. Having the divorce finalized, would mean he was truly free to be with Peggy without any restrictions. As the daylight changed to sunset and into the night, Ted let his mind drift as he peered out the window, he thought of Peggy and how beautiful she was. He had already improperly proposed to her, but wanted to do it right, down on one knee. And of course, he thought of spending their honeymoon in Hawaii and how they would both get tans.

Peggy on the other hand, spent the day working with Stan. They pitched ideas, wrote tag lines, and collaborated on art boards. Stan couldn't understand what was driving Peggy to work so tirelessly, but he knew that at times, work was a place where she commanded power and her creativity gave her a voice. Through the years working alongside her, Stan developed a way of understanding her and reading her that no one else seemed able to. Even Don, who knew her first, was mesmerized by Peggy's ideas, where as Stan believed Peggy was just always on, creatively. Where other people saw Peggy creating magic out of nothing, Stan knew Peggy herself, was the magic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ted didn't see much of Peggy over the next few days. He would suggest having lunch together but she would find a reason to work through lunch and have no time for him. He'd phone at the end of the day, ask her to dinner or drinks and she'd find an excuse to refuse him. Ted thought to himself, she was creating distance or maybe she just wanted to be safe to limit their time alone together so as to not go back on their agreed terms to wait until he was legally divorced so they could find release.

The divorce paperwork arrived that Thursday afternoon, he met with his attorney to agree to terms and finalize the paperwork. Ted didn't call Peggy that afternoon about lunch, after meeting with his attorney he stopped by a jewelry store and booked a suite at the Waldorf. After figuring out the details, he went for a walk in central park and wondered how he would propose, what would he say that he hasn't already said? He wanted everything to be perfect for Peggy.

I should get flowers, he thought. Yes, roses! Roses all over the suite, and petals leading to the bedroom or is that too much? It's a proposal, it's romantic. And champagne! Yes, bottles of champagne, and strawberries. I hope she loves the ring I chose, he clutched his hand to his jacket pocket to make sure it was still there. I love her; she's amazing, so perfect, beautiful. I can't wait to-

Ted's thoughts were abruptly surrendered when he spotted Peggy walking in the park alongside Stan.

What? Why is she here? Why is she here with Stan? I thought they were at the office, working…

Instead of walking up to her and saying hello, Ted leaped behind a tree to watch them. They weren't walking hand in hand, and that relieved him, but jealously flooded his veins as he saw Peggy burst into laughter and look up to Stan. He watched them for a few minutes and saw them jump into a cab and leave.

They are going to the office, they were just here for – for – for inspiration, Ted thought. This is nothing, I shouldn't be going there – but, but… Ted stopped himself before letting his imagination get the better of him, they were friends, that's all, friends. And he hadn't seen anything, but _why_ were they there?

Ted briskly walked over to the street and hailed a cab to the office.

They are at the office, that's where they went, to the office, not to her apartment…what if they're not at the office. What if…

Ted arrived to the office, and headed immediately to Peggy's office, opening her door.

"Oh, she's out, Mr. Chaough" Peggy's secretary called out to Ted.

"Oh, I see. Do you, would you happen to know where she went to?" Ted stammered.

"I just know she stepped out with Mr. Rizzo."

"Thank you…"

Ted brushed past everyone else in the office, and his own secretary who tried to stop and ask him about the reservations he's made at the Waldorf and was there any changes or special requests, walked into his office and poured himself a drink. Plopping down in his chair at his desk, he stared at the phone, wondering if he should phone Peggy.

He inhaled deeply; clutching the drink in his hand, the coolness of the glass was in contrast to his own body heat emanating from within him. He took off his suit jacket and tossed it over his head in the direction of his couch, and but it fell just short and onto the floor. He hung his head and rubbed his temples. Ted let his thoughts wander to Stan and Peggy…touching and kissing, and Stan – Stan getting to have her the way he wanted to.

Ted's intercom buzzed, "Mr. Chaough, Ms. Olson has returned from lunch. Should I have her come see you?"

Ted was taken out of his thoughts by the intercom, he wiped his forehead and cheek and couldn't tell if he was sweating or crying or both?

"Thank-" he hiccupped, "Thank you."

How many drinks had he had? After catching Peggy and Stan together in the park, the rest of the hours of the day turned into a hazy fog. Ted stood up from his desk sharply, and reached out his hands to clutch his desk so as to not tip over. He stepped out of his office and headed to the men's room to splash cold water on his face; he stumbled inside and turned on the facet letting the water stream out. He raised his head and caught his reflection in the mirror, he had been crying and sweating, his eyes were bloodshot red and his hair was greasy from drinking and sweating the afternoon. He slipped his hands into the cool stream of water and splashed some on his face. He turned to grab a paper towel to dry off, when he noticed Stan standing next to him, had been watching him.

"Everything all right Ted?"

Ted dried his face, glaring at Stan, swallowed a hard lump down his throat and turned and walked away without saying a word.

He left the bathroom abruptly and headed to Peggy's office, finding the door slightly ajar, he stepped right in.

Peggy was at her desk smoking, looked up to Ted and saw his disheveled state.

"Oh, Ted, is everything all right?"

"I was going to ask you that myself?"

"What – what do you mean?"

"Where were you today, Peggy? At lunch."

Peggy looked puzzled at Ted, "Out."

"Yes, I know that. But I want _you_ to tell me".

Peggy shook her head dismissively, "I was out with Stan. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes, yes Peggy. I saw you – you two – at the park. And I-"

Peggy interrupted him, "Were you spying on me?"

"No, of course not. I was there for a walk."

"So was I."

Ted hung his head and his voice changed to a softer tone, "So, nothing happened?"

Peggy got up from her desk, closed the door and pulled Ted to sit next to her on the couch.

"Ted…" Peggy started, exasperatedly but didn't know what to say next.

"I saw you laugh with him and I just thought…and I haven't seen much of you in the past few days. I don't know; I don't want it like this, Peggy. I want to be with you. I want you to be with me. I don't want other men in your life making you smile…"

Peggy's memory flashbacked to the night before he left to L.A., how he had exclaimed "I don't want anyone else to have you!" and how she interpreted that as Ted's longing and desire for her to be his, was also laden with jealousy.

"Ted…I _am_ with you. But we talked about time, and waiting until the divorce was settled. I don't want a scandal…"

Ted placed his hand on Peggy's knee, "And we won't have one. Will you meet me tomorrow for dinner? I have a surprise for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ted slept alone that night, after arranging plans with Peggy for Friday night he returned to his hotel room he'd been living out of. He slumped out of his suit, tossing his clothes onto the floor, kicking off his shoes, and collapsing into bed with just his boxers on. His mind raced with thoughts of Peggy, how he wanted her, longed for her, to taste her mouth again. He thought of that night, the one night he gave into his desires and quickly he took off her coat and unzipped her dress, desperately seeking to touch her pale skin against his.

In his bed alone, he let his mind detail how perfect the next time would be. How he would savor each moment, although he was anxious to envelope her and have her completely he would have to resist the urge. This wouldn't just be a release; this next time would be a new beginning for them both. All that they had resisted and refused and denied of themselves and of their desires would culminate into an ecstatic blissful moment.

Peggy also slept alone, but before climbing into bed phoned up Stan.

"Are you really calling me this late at night?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"C'mon, Peggy, who else is going to call this late?"

Peggy huffed and let out a sigh.

After a moment Stan continued "Everything all right with Chaough? Saw him in the bathroom and he looked a bit worse for wear."

"I'm not sure; sometimes I don't know what to think when it comes to him. He saw us today."

Stan took a second to breathe. "Oh?"

"He confronted me, like something happened and I was having an affair."

"Well – we could have been…"

Peggy rolled her eyes and glided her tongue along her teeth, "Nothing happened."

"Look, maybe Chaough is just the jealous type."

"I think he's going to propose…" Peggy smiled and winced simultaneously, she felt her stomach turnover inside and began to feel overwhelmed by anxiety and nerves that by stating this truth out loud, it had become a reality for her, one that she had only allowed herself to imagine.

Stan sat up in bed, "…and you're going to say yes?" he asked softly. In his mind he replays one of their past phone conversations "there's always a better idea", and concedes that possibly Ted _is_ the better idea, although Stan wished it was him.

A moment passes and Peggy doesn't respond, she clings to the phone as her heart races.

"Peggy?" Stan pleads.

"Yes. If he asks me, I'm going to say yes." Peggy sighs and feels a slight twinge in her heart, as she senses Stan on the other line tensing. They are friends, and although they may have shared moments and she fondly thought of him, she wanted to remain friends. She loved Stan, and those brief moments were tender memories for her, she could never see herself marrying Stan, let alone having a family with him.

"It's late." Stan sighs.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, boss."

"Goodnight."

Friday at the office is the same routine; meetings, working on pitches, phone calls, etc. Ted doesn't phone Peggy if she wants to go for lunch, but gently reminds her via a memo about their planned date that night and to wear something special. Ted spoke to Joan early Friday morning if he could help Peggy with a bit of shopping, and although Joan seemed a bit annoyed to be pulled from her busy schedule Ted pleaded for help on the surprise and added that she too could find an outfit and it would be his treat.

Joan stops by Peggy's office at lunch, "I wondered if you were the mood to do a bit of shopping today?"

"Oh?" Peggy asked.

"Is there something special you may need to shop for?" Joan asked while slipping on her gloves.

Peggy smiled, "Yes, actually…"

"Well then, let's go shopping."

Joan took Peggy to her favorite store, pulled dresses for her to try on and pulled out a few for herself. She always did want Peggy to look her best, and had tried many years ago when she started at the office, to help her out when it came to clothing decisions. Peggy tried on dresses, while Joan tried on dresses in the stall next to her. Peggy called out to Joan, "I don't think these dresses were made for my body type."

"They have dresses for everyone here. Try the next one." Joan replied.

Joan slinked into a form fitting green dress, with an added belt to accentuate her waist. She stepped out of the stall to take a longer look, when Peggy stepped out in a short red dress with a low-cut neckline.

"Is this all right?" Peggy asked, "It's too much."

Joan clutched her hand, "that's the one".

They returned to the office, dress bags in hand. Joan picked up a second dress as well, if Ted was paying for it, then why not? she thought to herself.

It was still early in the day and Peggy was not meant to see Ted for another few hours. Ted overheard the secretaries giggle with glee as Joan shared her shopping experience with them. He peaked out around the group of ladies and motioned to Joan, "I'll tell you the rest later, ladies" and the secretaries scattered. Ted pulled Joan aside.

"So how did everything go?"

"We made a dent in your pocket book, if that's what you're wondering."

Ted's smile widened across his face.

"I hope you picked something lovely for yourself as well."

"Oh, I did. And her dress, it's something—"

Ted held up his hand, "I want to be surprised."

Joan laughed, "Oh, you'll be surprised."

Ted headed back to his office, but he took the scenic route past Peggy's office, peered in and watched her smoking a cigarette at her desk, lost in thought. He thought best not to disturb her, he would see her later that night, and the anticipation and excitement began to fuel him. Before stepping back into his office he asks his secretary, "Is everything all set? The arrangements?"

"Yes. Mr. Chaough."

"Good good!" He stepped into his office and closed his door.

Peggy was lost in thought when Ted saw her smoking, she was thinking of the dress she picked up with Joan. She hung the dress bag on the hook behind her office door, and she wondered what other surprises were in store for her. Although she had read of grand romantic gestures, she also enjoyed small gestures and grew concerned that maybe Ted was doing too much. After Ted had passed her door, Stan came barging in and sat on her couch.

"So you're back? How was shopping? All the secretaries are talking about it…"

"It was – fine." Peggy tightened her mouth, unsure if she should really be sharing with Stan how exciting it was to try on expensive dresses with Joan.

Stan shook his head at her, "Peggy, don't."

"What?"

"Don't lie to me. It's all right. You should be happy. I want you to be happy."

Peggy titled her head and knew Stan was telling her the truth, even if she could see that her relationship with Ted was hurting him, lying to him was even more painful.

"So I'm guessing the proposal is tonight then?"

Peggy shrugged, "I guess so. Everyone already seems to know about it."

Stan smiled and got up from her couch, "We knew…_I_ knew. In that meeting when they said he'd be moving back to New York, it was just a matter of time. You two, you love each other…"

Peggy smiled sweetly to Stan.

He added, "Just, can you two limit PDA, or just use his office. These walls are thin and I want to get some work done."

Peggy threw a pencil at him, Stan dodged to miss it as he laughed and headed back to his office.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Peggy was to meet with Ted at 8pm at the Waldorf, that's all she knew. Although the dress shopping, the buzz in the office, suggested otherwise Peggy kept dismissing the idea of the proposal, saying to herself, it's not going to happen.

At 6pm, still in the office, Peggy received a hand written note from Ted via her secretary. She handed it to her before leaving for the day, wide-eyed the secretary smiled at Peggy and expressed her enthusiasm before closing the door "Congratulations, Ms. Olson. Have a wonderful weekend!"

Peggy opened the note which read:

_ Dear Peggy, _

_ I can't wait to see you tonight. I meant what I said the other night; I want to make all of your dreams come true. I have arranged for a car to pick you up. I will be at the Waldorf waiting for you. I love you. _

_ - Ted_

Peggy clutched the note in her hand and drew it near to her chest. She exhaled slowly and felt something wet on her cheek, it was a tear. She brushed it away with the back of her hand, and looked at the back of her office door; there hung her dress she bought with Joan at lunch.

The note. The dress. The Waldorf. All these things and Peggy couldn't let go of that feeling in the pit of her stomach that something would happen, something would change and all of this would be over. She kept pushing it away, pushing away Ted in hopes that with distance reality would sink in and all of this would have been a dream.

She walked over to her dress, unzipped the bag, and felt the soft satin fabric between her fingertips, closed her eyes softly and decided she wouldn't have another drink until she was with Ted that night.

Ted left the office early, panicky and worried; he scurried around his hotel room hoping he wouldn't forget a thing. Although his secretary had called to confirm the arrangements, he called too, to confirm.

"Yes, Mr. Chaough, there's no need to worry. Everything will be perfect." the concierge assured him.

"This is a very important night."

"We understand, we will see you tonight at 8."

"Yes, thank you." Ted hung-up the phone, sitting on the bed, half dressed with his bowtie loosely sitting around his collar, he felt his hand tremble and shake from nerves. He searched inside his suit jacket pocket for the small box, opening it; he settled his eyes on the ring, the ring he bought for Peggy. His hands and his stomach settled when he'd fixate his eyes on the ring; he imagined slipping it onto Peggy's finger. He imagined kissing her hand at night years later and seeing that ring. He imagined dinner parties where Peggy would share the story of how Ted had proposed, and show off the ring which would make all the ladies jealous. Every scenario perfectly imagined in detail in Ted's mind, he let himself slip into the fantasy of their perfect wedding and perfect marriage, and creating a perfect family.

It was then, that for a moment, Ted thought of Nan in California. How he had proposed to her, how he once had similar feelings for her, and how their marriage developed and ended years later. There was nothing between them towards the end, the love they once felt for one another had dissipated and they had fallen into routine of the husband and wife play, keeping up appearances, they stayed together because of kids, but it was over before he ever met Peggy, before he fell in love with someone else. Before Ted could slip into complete guilt and fear, he reminded himself of how different Peggy and Nan were to one another, and even more so, his relationship with Peggy. He would not only be her husband, but they would work side-by-side, landing big clients, coming up with creative campaigns, they were a force together. They shared a passion for working, something, Ted thought, something Nan could never wrap her head around. Ted loved working, and Peggy loved working, with their union they would become even stronger.

Ted slipped the ring back into its box, slipped it into his jacket pocket and fixed his bowtie. Before heading to the Waldorf, he checked himself in the mirror, combing his hair back, he let out a sigh. This is what he wanted, he wanted Peggy, and now after tonight, they would be together.

…

Peggy left the office to get dressed back her apartment; she had slipped on the red satin dress, fixed her hair and makeup, and settled into some high heels. She stepped out of her apartment when she saw her limo arrive.

"Ms. Olson?" the driver asked.

Peggy smiled, "Yes." He opened the door for her and she stepped inside. A limo anywhere might be out of place, Peggy thought, but especially in her neighborhood. They drove off, and Peggy looked longingly at her apartment building, thinking it might be the last time she would see it, as her life, it seemed, was moving in another direction.

When she arrived at the Waldorf there was another attendant waiting to greet her and shuffle her inside, there were so many people, some at the bar, some waiting for a car, some people gathered to talk in the lobby, the attendant kept a hand on Peggy's elbow to assure her that he knew where he was leading her to. Peggy arrived at the restaurant, which in contrast to all the people Peggy had just seen, looked empty. There were tables but no patrons. Until, Peggy saw Ted at a small table by himself.

Ted stood up from the table, threw his arms around Peggy.

"Where is everyone?" Peggy asked.

"Wow, you look incredible. I'm speechless."

They sat down at the table for two, but Peggy continued "I don't understand."

"I already ordered for us, they are making a special meal, I've spoken to the chef. Oh and here is the wine, you have to try this, unless you want something else to drink?"

The waiter began to pour the wine, when Peggy put her hand on Ted's arm.

"Ted…"

The waiter finished pouring the wine and shuffled off back to the kitchen.

"Peggy…" Ted smiled at her coyly.

"Yes, Peggy. I rented the entire restaurant for tonight. It's just you and me, and well, the kitchen staff."

Peggy could only manage a small "oh" to escape from her lips, as Ted clutched the glass of wine and took a sip.

"Try it, you'll like it."

Peggy picked up the glass and took a sip, it was sweet on her tongue, unlike other wine she had tried before, she enjoyed the taste and felt very sophisticated there with Ted. She had never had a glamorous experience, and felt she wasn't the kind of girl that was or could ever be glamorous, but with Ted's eyes fixated on her, she realized Ted always wanted to give her the finest things.

She set the glass back down and smiled to herself, Ted placed his hand in hers, letting his fingers close around hers.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, it was just – I was thinking of the day you hired me. We sat at that horrible café, and you said you would have taken me anywhere…you said we'd go to le cirque."

Ted smiled, "I would take you anywhere, I will. Just name the place, Peggy."

Just then the food arrived, there were several courses, and each meal was more delicious than the first. By the end, at dessert Peggy could hardly breathe, not from the food, but from waiting- waiting for Ted to say those words…

"Peggy, I think you know why I wanted to bring you here. What all of this is about?"

"No, I don't know."

Ted smiled again, the whole evening Ted's smile was wide and Peggy wondered if she had been smiling just as wide, and if their grins would become permanently fixed on their faces.

Ted slid out of his chair and went down on a knee, holding onto Peggy's hand.

"Peggy Olson, you are brilliant, creative, passionate, beautiful, and kind. My love for you is deeper than I ever thought love could be, and it's you. Three thousand miles couldn't change the way I feel about you, and that time apart –" Ted, cleared his throat, the swell of emotions overcoming his speech. "Peggy, I never want to be apart from you ever again. I want to be your husband, I want to be the father of your children, I want to grow old with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Peggy, will you marry me?"

Ted opened the box, and Peggy burst into tears, throwing her arms around Ted's neck. She began to kiss him, fervently on his lips and his cheek. Ted let out a few tears of his own while proposing and the way Peggy clung to him almost knocked him to the ground completely.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes. Yes, Ted. Yes." He slid the ring onto her finger, her eyes darted from the ring back to him, and Peggy felt the weight of her heart lighten in her chest.

"I hope you booked a room upstairs" Peggy smiled coyly.

"Yes, I did." Ted smiled and they kissed once more.

They didn't bother with dessert but dashed upstairs, in the elevator Ted's hands wandered over to her waist and down to her hips, but Peggy bumped him aside and shot him a look of "not yet". The elevator doors opened to their own private suite, Peggy walked in first and Ted followed behind her, as he watched her take it all in. The suite was covered in red roses; roses in vases and rose petals scattered on the ground. There was a bucket with chilled champagne, and a tray of assorted fine chocolates.

Peggy turned back to Ted, "So you knew I would say yes?"

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, "Imagine how awkward it would have been if you didn't show. I'd be sitting there by myself like a goon. And all of this would have gone to waste."

"Yeah, I guess you're pretty lucky then, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm lucky, Peggy. I have you."


End file.
